1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety closure for a container which serves as a receptacle for sensitive products, e.g. medicine.
Such safety closures serve to impede the removal of the closure sufficiently for children and others who are ignorant of the dangers presented by the contents of the container to be unable to open the container, which may e.g. be a medicine or pill bottle, without the opening operation becoming so difficult as to cause problems to the qualified user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A safety closure of the present type is shown in FIGS. 20-24 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,097. The safety effect is conditional upon the elastically resilient blocking means being sufficiently elastic to return to the blocking position with certainty after having been pressed inwards against the container neck to cancel the blocking. For reasons of production and price the blocking means should preferably be made integral with the container neck part and thus consist of the same plastics material as that part. However, it has been found that having been used for an extended period of time the known safety closures with plastics blocking means are subject to fatigue, causing the blocking means to gradually lose some of its elasticity with the result that it sometimes remains in an inactive position after impression so that the closure cap can now be removed without prior actuation of the blocking means.